


tail lights and empty buds

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (2013), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Adulthood, Bitterness, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Breaking Up The Band, Car Sex, Drunkenness, Growing Up, Hand Jobs, M/M, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and David meet adulthood, one of them more directly than the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tail lights and empty buds

“I don’t believe you’re doing this to me, man.”

David wisely avoids looking Eric in the eye. He’s packing up his guitar, his amp, winding cords around each other and making a mess of shit in his need to get quickly out of the way. “A man has to do what he has to do,” he says, straining for depth, squinting at the pick in his open palm.

“Bullshit! It’s because Natalie got that job upstate.” 

“You know what it’s like,” David says. “She gets tired at night, and it takes two hours to get down here on a good night. And it’s not just her – I have to be up at five and at the garage by six.” The implication was that Eric had it easy working on his doctorate.

“Does she know anything about this band?” David turns away, and Eric knows he’s rolling his eyes. “The fabled Darkmen have triumphed over overflowing toilets, firework accidents and pissed-off den mothers! After all of that, you’re gonna let a crabby girlfriend kill them?”

“Sorry, man,” David says, slamming closed his guitar case. “Everyone’s got to grow up sometime.”

“Whatever, dude,” he mutters. 

David has the grace to pretend he’s sorry. He offers him a ride, then buys him a beer. One beer leads to six, Bud after Bud emptied down their throats and tossed behind the bar, which leads to the two of them dancing clumsily together to the Led Zep blaring out of the jukebox. The bartender cuts them off sometime after that, and then they’re stumbling out toward David’s Oldsmobile.

They’re so roaringly drunk that neither of them can stand up. Collapsing, they manage to dial Olivia’s number and hang up on her, twice, their fingers stumbling against the buttons. David’s cell ends up in the back seat, and he throws an arm around Eric’s neck.

“I’m gonna miss this, man,” David says.

“You don’t have to,” Eric points out. “It’s not like you’re moving all the way to the moon.”

“Brilliant.”

“As always.”

David laughs, his long, tanned neck exposed to the light. Eric suddenly, instinctively knows that this is it, the last chance, the only chance he’ll have to be with this man.

He lurches forward and they kiss.

One sloppy make-out session leads to a mutual handjob in the foggy, idling car. It’s pleasure-pain and emotion more than physical pleasure, and they’re so drunk they actually start crying as they’re coming – crying so hard Eric’s glasses steam and he feels like an emo jackoff. He knows this is The End - of The Darkmen, of being a couple of irresponsible college kids, of their fumbling, lonely experimentation. He knows David knows it but he’ll be damned if he lets himself look like a bitch and bring it up. They will be grown-ups now, god damn it, and they will do grown-up shit from now on, shit that involved deadlines and being true to their girls.

Eric closes his eyes and breathes as he comes, flashes of memory flowing through him and then out like a sonic wave. This is the end. It’s over.

“I’m gonna miss you, my man,” David says again.

“Whatever, dude.” Eric can feel the gorge rising in his throat, a coating of beard-burn rising on his neck where he’d been kissed.

A headlight fishtails into the parking lot – definitely Olivia’s, he doesn’t even have to ask -and bathes them in white light.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Evil Dead (2013)** , all of whom are the property of **Ghost House Releasing**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
